


Pretty Things

by Invisible206



Category: Loki (Marvel) Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fandral (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Porn With Plot, Twelve Days of Smutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206
Summary: Fandral loves pretty things. Loki is a pretty thing.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Pretty Things

Fandral loved pretty things. His shield mates were all drinking and one-upping each other about the battle they had just fought. He was scanning the room for another lovely lady. His left side was lonely. 

A cute, golden haired wench smiled at him and wandered over. She scooted herself into the small spot to his left, her hip bumping his enticingly. The redhead on his right smiled and reached her hand across his chest to welcome her new friend to the party. Fandral chuckled in delight and intercepted the newcomer’s hand for a kiss, this was looking out to be a pleasant evening.

Sif glanced over at him and rolled her eyes with a smirk as she continued describing, without missing a beat, in explicit detail, the manner in which three enemies died together while underestimating her. 

Hogan listened intently to her story, keeping mostly quiet despite his many kills. Thor was hardly listening, just clearly waiting for a moment to break into the conversation with his own many triumphs. Volstagg motioned a serving girl over for yet another helping of the roast boar that was being served. 

Loki was quiet. A vague smile curling his lips as he sipped his mead and watched his brother and friends celebrate. 

Loki had actually contributed a lot to the battle with his daggers and magic, but he knew not to brag since his talents were looked down upon. 

Fandral appreciated Loki’s worth in a battle, though. Or was it just that the second prince met his definition of a ”pretty thing”?

Fandral was certainly not ergi, he loved women far too much for that. In fact, Loki was the only man he had ever had these kinds of thoughts about. A bit of curiosity if you will...

He snuck glances at the second prince as the two women flanking him fawned over him, caressing him and making innuendos back and forth to each other and giggling about what they would be doing with the dashing blond warrior later that evening. 

Loki's emerald green eyes, camouflaged under thick lashes caught his dark blue ones and then looked away quickly, inky black hair framing his unreadable face. Fandral admired his pale skin and chiseled features. The sorcerer's cheekbones alone put the two ladies at his sides to shame.

But thoughts like that needed to be banished from Fandral’ mind. Loki was a Prince, not a plaything and the play he desired with him was forbidden. 

The pretty things at his sides stood up and pulled the blond warrior up with them. Gleefully, they told him it was time to retire to a room. They pulled him up the stairs as he gave no resistance and wrapped an arm around each woman’s waist. His friends laughed lewdly and waved. 

Loki took a sip of his mead and ignored him, lost in his own thoughts 

***

The warriors took a couple days to recover from their celebration and then met on the sparring grounds. 

They watched as Sif and Hogan seemed to take turns knocking each other down. Fandral was betting on Sif, but it was a close match. 

Loki sat under a tree, his long legs crossed in front of him, his attention on a book in his lap. A light breeze blew his curly raven hair into his face, and he brushed it absently away before licking his long fingers to turn a page.

Fandral quickly turned back to the match as Hogan made the winning move. Fandral reluctantly passed a few coins to Thor, who pocketed them with a chuckle. The group began to disperse.

Loki got up, brushed himself off meticulously and headed towards the stables. 

Fandral watched him for a moment, admiring the dark-haired sorcerer from behind. His walk was an understated prowl, full of quiet power and very seductive.

The dashing blond quickly caught up with the younger prince. ”Where are you going, Loki? Perhaps I would join you? Would you care for some company?” he said as he matched the taller sorcerer’s gait. 

Loki scrunched his face, perplexed and annoyed. Confused as to why Fandral would want his company. ”I’m going into the woods to gather herbs for potions, nothing that would interest you. Don't you have some maidens to defile? Or have you gotten to them all?”

Fandral snorted in amusement. ”There may be one or two left, but even I need a break once in a while. I think a pleasant ride and a walk through the woods would be just the thing.”

”I’m sure you are capable of doing that alone.” Loki didn't even look at him. 

“Yes, of course, but it would be far better with company, Loki, don’t you think?” Fandral matched his pace as Loki slowly sped up.

“If you are craving company then perhaps you should leave me be and go find yourself the companionship you seek.” Loki responded sharply. 

“But Loki, I think us spending time together outside of battle would only strengthen our comradery, how about it? Just this one time?”

Loki looked at the blond warrior in disgust and rolled his eyes. “Fine. You will get bored and wander away soon enough anyway- try to do that while you can still find your way out of the woods alone so we don’t have to rescue you.”

The stable hands brought out Loki and Fandral’s horses. Loki climbed up with grace and ease and quickly headed out, as if he hoped to lose the blond warrior.

Fandral wasn't having that, though, he jumped up onto his white stallion, Firehooves, and urged the beast to speed after the prince. 

When Loki saw Fandral catching up to him he urged his black steed faster, and it became a race. 

Fandral grinned at the challenge, he knew his horse was fast. He reached up to stroke the animal’s powerful neck and whispered “Don’t let him beat us, Firehooves!” before urgently digging in his heels. 

The white horse loved to run and quickly caught up with the black one. 

Loki looked over a Fandral and urged his stalion faster, quickly taking the lead again 

The Prince and the warrior ran their horses to the forest, somewhere along the way the race became a game.

They got to the edge of the forest at the same moment and dismounted. Fandral laughing out loud, Loki had a slight smirk, but his annoyance was returning now that they had arrived. 

”Oh a race was just what I needed!” Fandral shouted gleefully, “Loki, we should do it again on the way back.”

”Perhaps you should go back now, ” Loki glanced at Fandral, ”Before I lose track of you and you get lost in the woods like a child.”

”Oh don't worry, Loki, I will stick close.”

The sorcerer scowled and turned to disappear into the forest.

Fandral quickly followed, Loki was quiet and swift, the only way to keep up with him was to walk fast.

”I take that back, Fandral, you are so noisy that no one could lose you if they tried, you sound like an angry bilgesnipe stomping through the underbrush.”

Fandral chuckled. ”its a good thing we aren't hunting for something that can run away, then.”

The sorcerer huffed as he bent over to push over a small fallen log. He brushed away some debris and picked up something so tiny that Fandral couldn't see it.

”What have you found, Loki?” The blond feigned interest like the charmer he was. 

Loki huffed in annoyance. ”It’s a mushroom that is used as a catalyst in a lot of different potions, a magical staple.” he held his hand out flat to show Fandral what he had collected. 

Fandral came closer so he could see. In the Sorcerer’s long, slender hand were five tiny, blueish mushrooms. 

”I will help you find more of them.” the blond said with a winning smile.

Loki shook his head, ”Sure, try to make yourself useful, then.”

As they walked through the forest Fandral watched for fallen branches. He spotted one and called Loki over to see. 

When he turned it over he found many of the little blue mushrooms and quickly plucked them up to present to the sorcerer. 

Loki looked at the mushrooms in the warriors hands and his eyes widened in alarm. He pulled an empty bag from his belt and carefully instructed Fandral to dump the mushrooms into it. Then he started frantically searching through his pack.

Fandral watched curiously for a moment before the pain hit him. He gasped in surprise.

”Those are different, very valuable and useful-thank you, but their spores will burn your skin.” Loki pulled a cloth and a vial from his pack poured the liquid on Fandral’s burning hands and gently wiped them clean. 

Once the mushroom spores were all cleaned off he wrapped his long fingers around one of Fandral’s injured hands and a green glow surrounded them. 

The burn was relaxed by a soft, pleasant feeling and when the sorcerer let go Fandral’s hand was back to the state it was in before he collected the toxic mushrooms. 

Loki quietly reached for his other hand and Fandral held it out to him. 

Again the green glow soothed and healed him. 

”Next time wait for me before you touch anything.” Loki said with a smirk. ”you did find a treasure, though. I don't think I've ever seen that many of those in one place.”

Fandral smiled winningly and bowed with a flourish, ”anything for my prince.”

At that Loki rolled his eyes with a strangled smile and started walking. 

Fandral followed, admiring the view- and watching for more possible gifts to impress this pretty thing. 

After a while, they stopped for lunch near a brook. Loki conjured a blanket to sit on and they pulled some bread and cheese out of their packs. Fandral also had a large skin of mead which he shared liberally with the sorcerer. 

”It is very beautiful here.” Fandral said softly, gazing unashamed at the sorcerer’s face. 

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked out at the brook. Now that the blond warrior was away from the others he was not only not so annoying, but Loki admitted that he was starting to enjoy his company. He was beginning to understand why he was so popular with women. 

Loki was very secretive about his trysts. Partly because some of them were men, but mostly because he just felt it was no one's concern whom he bedded. 

He was starting to admire the blond warrior, and to have thoughts... But Fandral was so flamboyant about his conquests, and they were all women... Maybe he would keep quiet about a man. No one wanted to be accused of being ergi.

Fandral was feeling a little bit of the mead’s affect, just a tiny bit. Enough to help him with his plan. 

He scooted closer to the sorcerer as he handed him the skin of mead. 

”You know that whatever we say in front if others that we all admire and appreciate you.” said Fandral

”No, I don't know that!.” Loki’s eyebrows knitted together and he moved away from the blond warrior. ”I know you all look down on me, even when I save your skins you scoff that it was only magic- that it was cheating!”

Fandral was quick on his feet, one of his many talents. Seeing that he had misstepped, he quickly compensated. 

”You are right, Loki. I'm sorry. I, myself have always admired you, though.”

The sorcerer looked at him skeptically. He decided he didn't want to argue with him. The setting was pleasant and the blond warrior was actually very appealing at the moment. He leaned back against the tree and allowed Fandral to scoot closer again. 

It was a large tree, big enough that Fandral could pretend he was trying to get comfortable against it when he was really trying to get closer to Loki. 

Loki turned and looked at him curiously, their hips were touching and the placement of Fandral’s arm was becoming awkward. Fandral chuckled softly and looked over at the prince. 

Their eyes met, Fandral’s pupils were so big that his eyes looked black, Loki started to realize what was happening and he leaned in.

Fandral deftly moved his awkwardly placed arm and wrapped it around Loki’s shoulders, pulling him towards him until their lips touched. 

Loki reached over to cup Fandral’s face and gently bit his bottom lip. The warrior pulled his lip back and parted Loki’s mouth with his tongue, holding him closer as Loki’s long fingers tangled into his pale hair. 

Suddenly Loki pulled away, taking a breath and looking suspiciously around them. 

“Why are you doing this?” Loki’s eyes darted around seeking whomever was out there waiting to “catch” him trying to kiss Fandral. Surely this was just a trick to humiliate him further.

Fandral froze. “I... I want to... I’m doing it because I love beautiful things and I find you beautiful.”

The God of Lies could spot any lie, and this wasn’t one. He realized then that this situation was more dangerous for Fandral than for himself. 

He lowered his head and touched their foreheads together. “I believe you,” he said, the corners of his lips curving up as he leaned back in. 

Warrior grinned for a second before pulling him in and resuming their kiss. 

Fandral’s hands roamed Loki’s body. Admiring his lean muscles. He slipped his hand under Loki’s tunic and hummed with pleasure at the unexpected coolness of the skin on his back. 

Loki kissed and nibbled along Fandral’s jawline, moving down his neck to bite his shoulder. Fandral’s groan turned into a gasp as the sharp pain became pleasure. 

Fandral had never touched another man’s cock, and he was a little nervous, but too aroused to hesitate. He wandered his right hand around to Loki’s crotch and spread his fingers across the bulge that was growing there. Loki was bigger than he was and he was both thrilled and a little frightened at the thought.

Loki’s silky groan encouraged Fandral, so he started to deftly untie the lacings on the sorcerer’s trousers. Soon he was touching skin, and he wrapped his hands around it and pulled the thick cock free of its bindings.

Loki breathed deeply and Fandral began to stroke him. Slippery droplets of precum glistened at his tip. Fandral breathed in his musky scent, realizing that he was past the point of denial he bent down and licked Loki from base to tip, following by taking as much of his fat cock into his mouth as he could. 

Fandral ran his tongue around the tip of Loki’s cock and admired it. The sorcerer’s hand wove through his pale hair, caressing his scalp and gently pushing him back down until he felt his throat start to stretch with its girth. 

He wondered if the women he bedded felt the same way, if his cock was as enticing as Loki’s. He knew now that he enjoyed being in either position. 

He withdrew to take a breath and wrapped his hand around the thick base, wet with his saliva and slippery with mixed precum. He stroked it firmly and enthusiastically sucked and licked the tip-exploring every detail and savoring the new experience. 

Loki’s breathing became ragged. His cock became impossibly harder. Fandral took its length back into his mouth in anticipation. Suddenly there was a lull, a twitch and Fandral’s mouth was full of cum, it escaped from the corners of his mouth and he sucked to get every amazing drop. 

Loki lay bonelessly against the tree. His hand caressing Fandral’s head. “Are you sure you haven’t done that before?” He smiled.

Fandral grinned and lay his head in Loki’s lap. Having himself been sucked by hundreds of women had given him plenty of ideas regarding what felt good and what to avoid. 

“Do you want to take me?” The Sorcerer whispered. 

Fandral sat up and kissed him, “Yes” he whispered into his mouth. 

Loki smirked and moved to pull his trousers the rest of the way down. He put out his hand and conjured a crystal vial of lube, which he handed to Fandral. Then he took off his tunic and lay back completely naked in the soft grass, spreading his long legs. 

Fandral was uncomfortably hard at this point, but he stopped for a moment to admire the view. The Prince’s pale skin against the green grass was breathtaking. A tuft of black hair surrounded his semi hard cock and his pink balls sat lusciously above his opening. 

The warrior took off his tunic, Loki watched him without shame, only desire. Fandral unlaced his trousers and his aching hard cock popped out. He got on his knees between Loki’s out spread legs. 

Fandral wasn’t a novice at anal sex, plenty a maiden has requested it as a work around to preserving her virtue, which the blond warrior found a bit absurd but happily complied with the lady’s wishes. 

This was his first time with a man, though and he was interested in the differences. He poured a liberal amount of lube onto a finger and slowly circled Loki’s tight asshole. The sorcerer moaned softly. Fandral carefully breached the ring of muscle and slid his finger into the warm, tight hole. 

Loki took a breath and opened his eyes, thin rings of green circled his black pupils. The warrior smiled and slipped in another finger, gently pulling in and out. Soon he added a third, dribbling lube over the connection. Loki’s eyes closed again to focus on the sensation. 

Fandral removed his fingers and eagerly positioned the head of his rock hard cock at Loki’s prepped opening. Slowly he pushed himself into the prince’s hole, savoring the conquest, Fandral the dashing was fucking a prince of Asgard. 

He pushed his cock in to the hilt and pulled it back, getting into a rhythm that made the prince's cock start to harden again. 

Loki whispered “I want to get on my hands and knees now. Fandral pulled out completely, looking longingly at Loki’s gaping hole. 

The prince rolled over onto his belly and then onto his hands and knees. This was a view that Fandral never wanted to forget. He rubbed his hands along the sorcerer’s back, brushing off bits of grass and leaves that stuck to his alabaster skin. Loki turns his head to look at him with a smirk. 

“Don’t just sit there like a tourist, give me that cock.” The sorcerer taunted. 

Fandral huffed and grinned as he positioned his cock at Loki’s hole and smoothly slid it back in. The view was actually sublime, he thought as he watched the action in detail, he could see everything. 

Loki eyes were shut in concentration, then he briefly opened them and reached to grab Fandral’s hand, pulling in under him and placing his now hard again cock in his hand. Fandral did not need to be told what to do. 

The warrior smiled open mouthed as his breathing got heavier. Yes, fucking a man’s ass was definitely different from fucking a woman’s ass. More intense, more... in synch. 

Loki was moaning now. His cock in Fandral’s hand was rock hard. Fandral felt almost out of control, he slammed into the prince, losing his rhythm as he came harder than he ever had in his life. He barely felt the hot, sticky cum that spilled all over his hand and ran down his wrist. 

The warrior pulled out and gazed in fascination at the prince's well used hole. It still gaped and Fandral’s cum dropped out onto his balls. 

Loki pushed him to the side so that they landed with Fandral as the big spoon. He chuckled as the warrior began to gently snore. 

Late in the afternoon the sorcerer woke Fandral and beckoned him to join him in the water to wash off the evidence of their after lunch activities. The water was cold but Fandral complied, still a little sleepy. 

They dressed and the warrior followed Loki back the way they had come. He was amazed that the sorcerer was so sure of the path. 

They got to the outskirts of the forest and called for their horses. The black and white steeds game running and the men quickly mounted. 

“Another race back to the stables, Loki?” Asked the warrior with a smile. 

“You will lose this time.” Loki nudged his stallion towards the palace stables and the white horse and rider quickly caught up.

They reached the stables at the same time, transferred their steeds to the stable hands and walked off in different directions without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the  
> [The Twelve Days of Smutness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Twelve_Days_of_Smutness/works)


End file.
